Slytherin prince
by Zak4sm
Summary: Slytherin prince has truble in year 5
1. Slytherinprince

All rights own by J.K.Rowling

Fan fic

Harmione

Should have happened

Also Ginny and Draco also in love to just saying they fit together

Harry was at his uncle's place , in his bedroom doing his summer homework hot Hogwarts, for his next coming year after his efforts and his friend Cedric had died there year before in the try wizard tournament. When suddenly big d walks in with his mouth stuffed with food , his food going everywhere and landing on Harry face "what the hell big D" big d " what is it you idiot" Harry response " get out of my room

Big d 'storms out his room and slammed the door shut' what an idiot *sighs*

Later that day Harry had finished his homework and was sitting on his bed quietly and fell asleep.

Nothing happened for the next couple of days .

So we are now the day Harry goes back to HOGWARTS .Harry was dropped off by his uncle at Kingd Cross Station , Harry walked to platforms 9/ 3/4 and saw the platform was packed full of people from first years to 7 years Harry got on the train and walked into a compartment and sat down. 10 minutes later France walks in and sat down for then next 10 minutes they talked and Harry found out that Ginny had be cheating on him with dean anyway but Harry loved Hermione more since the first year . At the window of his compartment Ginny and dean were snogging , Harry got mad and got up and punched dean in the face and went to another compartment and Draco and his friend stayed in that compartment. Harry stayed alone for the rest of the train ride to HOGWARTS.

The train pulled into Hogesmead , the train came to a stop and everyone got of the train , the platform was packed full of students. Harry got on to the platform and walked to the carriage and got on it . The rain pored onto Harry face dripping down from his face , his clothes are socked completely threw. His carriage was the last one to leave Hogesmeand To the Hogwart.

Harry got off and walks up the stairs to the HOGWARTS and stumbled into the slytherin common room and walked to his dorm and got changed into new change of clothes and walked back down to the common room and back out to the great hall. Harry slumbering to his seat at the slytherin table. Hermione and Ron were sitting down on the gryffindor table . Lavender sits on hufflepuff table.

Dumbledore made his speech 'welcome to the new year at Hogwarts , mr flinch has told me that the forbidden forest and the 7th floor is of grounds for first years , now let the feast begin' Dumbledore waves his hands and the food appears on the table. All the students eat the food and they all walk off to bed. Harry was in the common room in front of the fire , looking at it. When pansy walked in had a smirk on her face hello potter , still lonely potter , shut up Parkinson no potter your lonely *laughs* shut up , no Harry yes pansy punch's Harry in the face and rubs off. For hell sack , what was that for . Harry got up and walked out and went to the hospital wing and got patched up and left and went to the library to study for his lessons , he had finished and went back to the slytherin common room and went to his dorm and went to sleep.

The next morning , he wakes up and gets dressed into his clothes and went down to the great hall and slumped into his seat and the food appears on the table and gets some food on his plate . The teachers sits at the head table. Harry eats his food and leaves for his first lesson potions with Gryffindor. He walks to the classroom ,with the dreadful teacher professor Snape who he heats the most even tho he's in slytherin . Harry sits at the back of the classroom and gets his things out onto the wooden table. Mumbles this is so boring in this lesson. Snape walks in ,slams the door with his cape behind him move in the air . There will be no messing around in this classroom Hermione and Ron were sitting together, Neville sitting next to dean , Draco next to pansy. We will be learning how to make love potions today . So can anyone tell me how to make it straight away Put her hand up . Snape looks around the classroom to see if anyone has put there hand up but his bad manner he didn't ask Hermione , I'd course Hermione spoke out loud as she does I'm Snape class

Ash-winder Eggs. First drop one ashwinder egg into your cauldron. ...

Rose Thorns. Next add in a handful of rose thorns. ...

Refined Peppermint Oil. ...

Moonstone. ...

Stir Your Mixture. ...

Spirals Of Steam. ...

Mother Of Pearl..

Miss granger you spoke out tone , 10 points from Gryffindor, but sir , he gritted his teeth no buts miss granger or another 10 points will be taken away . she feel silent and say in her seat everyone laughs accept Hermione . For the rest off the lesson Hermione said nothing and helps Ron and Neville at there potions. At the end of the lesson Snape tested the positions and Harry's turns out best and one a sample of his love potion which he will not use and Hermione was a bit annoyed at Harry for winning it which her heir sticking up . Everyone packed up there things and went out of classroom to there next lesson . Nothing happens in there next lesson. So now it is after lunch and Harry has changed into his Slytherin quidditch team clothes for training as he is the captain for the quidditch team and Harry is the seeker of course for the game against ravenclaw white cho being the seeker for ravenclaw aas she is good , so they will be training hard for their first game of the season and to try and win the cup. Harry is walking down to the quidditch pitch as Draco walks next to him as he is his friend. Are you ready Draco for the new season to win against ravenclaw, oh yes I am Harry , good so am I we will beat them good , we need to train hard Draco or we lose , I know Harry as we have the best seeker in Hogwarts. Yes we do and we will win as we are stronger then ravenclaw, yes we are Harry . They get to the quidditch pitch and as they train Harry gives them a good work out and do a practice game 2 vs 2 a little game , but something happens and Harry falls to the ground and falls out cold on the floor.

Harry ,Draco flies down and picks him and tacks him tot ur hospital wing and puts him on the bed . Madam pomfrey rushed to him , what happened Draco we I think he was knocked off by a spell when we're in quidditch practice today just now will he be ok , "yes he will be ok" thank you madam pomfrey . No problem Draco now I will help him out , Draco leaves.

Harry is sleep for a week in the hospital bed , of course Hermione was there sitting by Harry , she had been there ever since Harry was in hospital. Ron came every 2 days . Ron wanted to know who did this to him , his friend but Harry opens his eyes slowly and sat up in the hospital bed and looks around his eye site was bad without his glasses and felt around and found then and put them on , his eye site is better now and could see Hermione sleeping there peacefully . He smiles, wow so beautiful and cute when she sleeps .harry just stares at her for an hour and madam pomfrey had given him a potion to drink.

so when Hermione finally wakes up ,she looks into his perfect Emerald eyes , Harry's looks back at her and smiles. Then she looks at his messy black heir , of course he had grown a bit and had more muscle because of all the quidditch he has done and bit more fit .

She gets up and walks to his bed and hugs him , Harry hugs back tight , he looks into her eyes ,hey you you can sit with me come into the bed with me (it was late at night)Hermione just looks at him and gets in the bed with him next to him and plays with his messy heir as she looks into his emerald eyes twinkling in the moon light. She smiles at him and he smiles back he stutters and says I love you Hermione and she says back I love you to Harry, your the most beautiful girl ever I have see , Hermione blushes a bit makes her face red on her cheeks . Harry smiles plays with her curly heir and he places her head on his chest still playing with her curly heir. When suddenly two letters fly in and land on Harry and Hermione. Mcgonagall was at the door bit sad but to let them find out what has happened.


	2. Chapter2

As they look at each other and opens the letters which Harry read

Sorry to inform you that your godfather has died by a unknown group. Harry hart froze and Hermione looks at him and hugs him tight it will be ok I make sure of it. Harry nods. And leans his head on her shoulder. Hermione runs her hand threw his his messy black heir and smiles.

They both fell asleep cuddling

Hermione wakes up and smiles at the sleeping Harry next to her as she smiles at him as he is her love of her life. For the next 10 minutes she just looks at him. Harry woke up and sat up trying to find his glasses and finds them and puts them on and his black heir was more messy now and his green eyes sparkled at her with a smile beaming at her. Sleep well Harry , yes I did and y Mione bear , she goes a lit pink on the face as the nick name Harry have her and giggles. Yes I did Harry because I'm with you she smiles . Harry face goes more red as a tomato . She giggles . 3 hours past and they missed dinner and so they went down to the kitchen and said the password and went in and saw dobby the house elf here and Harry smiled . Hello said dobby in quite voice hello Harry Potter and miss granger how are you two

Both at the same time said were fine , why have you come down here this late in his quiet voice . We missed dinner and we want some food plz dobby , yes Harry Potter what would you like to eat well I have paster plz and Hermione said can I have pancakes plz I will be back 5 minutes and hops off to make there dinner . Harry smirks you all ways have pancakes he laughs. Hey no I don't Goes a bit red .yes you do he smirks her face goes more red . Dobby came back with there meals and walks back off to the kitchen. Harry and Hermione went out and went to the lake and they sat by a tree looking at the lake then the sky . They ate there food . Then they started to talk about the you are more beautiful then the sky Mione bear , of course Harry had given her that name and he laughs as he says it and Hermione cheeks went red as he called her that , she looks him his eyes with his sparkled from moon light and stared at him and Harry fought her and smiles, what you looking at Mione bear , nothing just my sweet friend smiles, oh right he laughs. She laughs to . She lays her head on his muscleur chest and falls asleep on him . Night sweet gives her kiss in the forehead falls asleep on her cuddling her and Hermione smiles in her sleep.

As the morning came , Harry woke up to see Hermione fast asleep on his chest and smiles 'kiss her forehead' time to wake up Mione , slowly opens her eyes and looks at him in like it when he calls me that , she goes red a bit. Morning Harry , morning Mione , how did you sleep Mione good , you Harry good. I think I'm we should go to breakfast and I see you later in class ok , sure see you later Harry , kiss him on the cheek and Harry goes a bit pink and they walked back up and went to there tables.

Harry slumbers to his set and sits down , Hermione sits down next to Ginny and Ron . The headmaster says there will be a Halloween parr's this Halloween so be ready for the party. Harry sighs gets up and leaves for today is the quidditch game and went and got his broom from his dorm and went down to the quidditch pitch and talks to his team giving them a team talk before the games starts .

He flies out first and every one behind him and they do a lap around the pitch and ravenclaw did the same they all went around the centre and madam huoch and let the game begin. She released the snitch and the games went off Harry was trying to find the snitch , he flies around and Harry bears notices and Draco had scored 10 -o to slytherin then again another cheer 20 points 20 -0 to slytherin , Harry was still looking for the snitch . He something in the corner of his eye , was it the snitch or something else . A golden theming hovers in front of him and flies away went chest after it with cho right behind him faster Ritchie his hand out to catch the snitch , a minute later he catches it and. Holds it up. HARRY CAUGHT THE GOLDEN SNITCH slytherin win . Load noice came from the slytherin side Harry flied down and went back to the changing room and got dressed and went back up and to his next lesson is DADA-with gryffindors . Harry Sighs , grate I'm with an old fag , he laughs to him self.

Harry walks in and sits down at back as he always does , he saw everyone looking at him , detention mr potter for be late to my lesson, wait what for I was at a Quidditch game just a 30 minute ago, no buts , but miss, no buts , mumbles old hag one must not tell lies mr potter, has anger in his eyes. Hermione turns around look at him with a pleading look to calm down . Harry calms down after the looks Hermione have him so he just sat in his chair and table for the rest of the lesson listening, the lesson had finished Harry packs his things up and mumbles how are we meant to protect our self if we don't learn defensive spells as he walks out.

Nothing happened in the next lesson it was just boring with ravenclaw with there great minds .

After that lesson Harry did not got to dinner her just to he dorm and went to sleep as he was tired.

Harry woke up the next day and got dressed and want down to the great Hallandale sat down at the slytherin was able when he saw Hermione at the door with bruises on her face and Harry got up and walked to her looks at her , what happened to you Mione , who did to you , he looks concerned. It's nothing she said in quiet voice ,plz tell me , he looks at her , come with me he said , we're are we going harry , to the room of requirement .

he dragged her along to there and thanked if something and the door appears and they walk in. The door shuts behind them. The room is beautiful with a hot tub a couch a fireplace surround by arm chairs . Now tell me what happened , he holds her hands tight. Looks at him , leans her head into his chest and cries a lot after a while Hermione looks at him says it was Ron he hit and punch me she sobbed , why , because apparently I can't hang around a slytherin you Harry , he has no right to say that , how about we stay here all day because it's the weekend we have no lesson ok , she nods. How about we take a bath in the hot tub how does that sound to you , he puts the hot tub on .

He tock his shirt of and Hermione looks at him and smiles looks at her and smiles back. He walks over to her and tacks her her clock and shirt off for her . He tacks his trousers off and shoos and socks off , Hermione tack the rest off her clothes on and leaves her bra and nickers on . Harry holds her hand and Hermione holds his , he takes her and puts her in the hot tub and and gets in behind her and puts his hands around her waist , kiss her on her neck slowly, Hermione smiles and turns around to face him and pulls him close and kiss him on the lips slowly and so does Harry kiss back slowly gets some sope and washes her slowly, Hermione smiles at him , thank you Harry , kiss him , puts her arms around his neck and Harry puts his hand around her waist ,there body's touch and Hermione feels a tingle go threw her spin and feels happy there for her . Harry carcass her cheek and Hermione cheeks go red , you are such a beautiful, kind girl Hermione , you aways have for me , Hermione cheeks go even more red , oh harry me to your handsome, brave , kind , I want you forever ,she kiss him , her kiss back , she wraps her legs around him , pulls him close into a tight hug , holds her tight back , he whisper in her ear wand to go on the bed and have some fun .

She nods he pulls her up and she holds tight on to her and takes her out and places her on the bed gently and lays next to her thank you Harry , you know how to help me out all the time , I know it's because I care about you and I love you so much, me to Harry you mean everything to me , so you do you Mione how about we have a little sleep then have out fun after . Yes Harry, lays her head on on his chest and falls asleep, so does Harry with him holding her close.

2 hours latter..

Harry woke up a curly brown heir in his face , at that moment Harry new it was Hermione and he smiled and pushed the heir away from his face and kiss her forehead, wake sleepy head .

Hermione wakes up and see two green sparkly eyes staring at her and she smiled , hello harry , did you have a good sleep Mione I know it was just a little sleep but you need it , yes I did because I'm with you . He kiss her neck alway down her body, then back up to her lips and kiss her. Hermione moans quietly , he whispers want it have some fun now in his charming voice . Yes I would love to.

Hermione waves her wand and put a pregnant harm on them so they won't make a baby

Hermione got on to of him and kiss him while grinding against him slowly . His thing slipped into her releasing a moans on his mouth, uGH oh Mione both their hips moved in time , she was tight around him making them both moans and scream there names a lit , with watch thrust, Harry was going deeper each time making her moans loudly and say his name while kiss him deeply and the skin touching.

Some minutes later..

Both in sink it causes both of them to come over , both layer down with Hermione putting her head in Harry's chest , which she could feel his heat beat fast and his breathing heavily and she smiles that was great Harry the best thing ever kiss him. Your welcome Mione kiss back . You were great , feeling better now , yes Harry , he plays with her brown curly heir. They feel asleep again until the next morning both snuggled up to each other . They did not care if we're not be found at breakfast, lunch and dinner because they had a good time

The next two day nothing happened ,

Harry walks into the great hall and sits in his table , the slytherin table when the owls fly in with the daily prophet came and dropped into front of him , he picked it up and saw

The daily prophet

By Rita skeeter

Today there has been reports that a person or someone's has sleep with the only Harry Potter , but we do not know who it is but for shaw the person must be under a love potion or something because no on would dare to be around that boy he is unbelievable who cheated in the cup last year .

One source says that Harry fancy Ginny weasley , but then no one can confirm it , what is happening at Hogwarts.

Harry gets up and walks out . He walks to the lake and sits down by a tree and looks at the lake , I hate that idiot , what is wrong with her can she not stay out off other people stuff . Ugh

When suddenly he Hurd a noice , gets his wand out who's there , it's only Harry , days the quite voice , oh is Hermione then . She walks to him and sits down next to him , he puts his arm around her .

What are you doing here Mione

Well I though you to talk

About what , he looks at her

It's because I love you Harry I will always do

Me to Mione , leans in

Mione ,Leans in to

The lips meet and they kiss passionately , witch lasted for 10 minutes they break apart

I hate that woman she just ruines people lives by saying fake news

I know Harry but just to let you know I never believe it and I just love you Harry for who you are brave sweet and handsome man to be with ,leans her on his shoulder . Harry lifts his hand and runs his hand threw her heir . The drift off to sleep .

When suddenly a mound noice woke them up ,

Who's there said Harry

No one responded

Who's there Harry said again

No response again

Grips his wand tight , as so does Hermione

When they see a flash of some colour they both black out . And someone has night have taken them or not.

Harry woke up dazed , looks around still at the lake but we're Hermione, he shouts HERMIONE we're are you , no response, he shouts again HERMIONE we're are you , no response again . Starts to get worried, start walks up and down .

When suddenly his scar starts to hurt , clutches his head.

in his head*

Lord Voldemort point his wand at someone , Harry can't make it out but for shore he know it's a girl . He says Crucio to the person and screams in pain , we're are we he thinks , he looks around, this looks like the ministry of magic . He says it again Crucio and screams again, he sees something on her person arm , it's says MUDBLOOD, oh no I know who this is , Hermione no , ihave to tell someone now .

He snap out of the busted in his head and runs to the headmaster office.

When he gets there to the headmaster office he says the password and runs the stairs and into his office out of breath , sir I think something wrong at the ministry of magic , I had a thing in my head sir ,

What is it Harry

He tells the story again

Lord Voldemort point his wand at someone , Harry can't make it out but for shore he know it's a girl . He says Crucio to the person and screams in pain , we're are we he thinks , he looks around, this looks like the ministry of magic . He says it again Crucio and screams again, he sees something on her person arm , it's says MUDBLOOD tells him this .

Sir she need help what would I do if I lose her

It be alright Harry I tell the order to look into it

Ok , better do

He walks out of the headmaster office

And walks to to the library we're he does some homework.

When suddenly there was a tap on his shoulder, he turns around and sees Ron .

What do you want Ron

Well Um we're Hermione she not anywhere ,in a sad tone

I don't know , lies

Sure ,

I don't, now leave me alone I need to do this homework for potions . Goes back to his homework, and Ron walks off .

Harry finish his homework and walks out of the library and goes down to lunch and sits down at the slytherin table . He looks at the teacher table and the headmaster is missing, we're is he , he thinks .

When McGonagall came up to the thing and said something like headmaster has go one a trip and he will be back in a week time.

Then lunch appears , Harry grapes some apple juice, some bread , some soup and some cub cakes , he eat his lunch and goes out to the quidditch pitch and practice some of his quidditch tactics and other 3 hours goes to his next lesson which is potions with snap , he think ugh oh god not snap so boring, he changes back to his school clothes and walks back up to the castle and walks to the potions classroom and sits down by him self. As the class goes on slytherin get 20 points and gryffindor lose 10 points, by the end of the class Harry nearly fell asleep but got woken up bye people backing there bags up and left so did Harry left the room and went to his common room and to his dorm changed into his night clothes and fell on his bed and fell asleep.


End file.
